Train, Lies and a Pair of Socks
by Hotly81173
Summary: A/N: This is a story done for the Mix & Match Challenge on Chit Chat Forum. My assignment is: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss. My assigned prompts: train journey, bottle of water, pair of socks, camera. Summary: Hotch and Emily is stuck on a train in the middle of nowhere. What happens when they have to share a cabin due to a shortage of beds.


**Train, Lies and a Pair of Socks**

**A/N: This is a story done for the Mix & Match Challenge on Chit Chat Forum. My assignment is: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss.  
My assigned prompts that were suggested by another author are: train journey, bottle of water, pair of socks, camera.**

**Summary: Hotch and Emily is stuck on a train in the middle of nowhere. What happens when they have to share a cabin due to a shortage of beds for the other passengers'?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; although I really want too. **

As excited as she was to be going on this custodial interview with Hotch; she really didn't like the fact that they had to go by train instead of flying, or driving for that matter. Now they were stuck on the track in the middle of nowhere, USA. The track was currently covered with boulders' from a rock slide, as if that wasn't bad enough they had been told that one of them would have to give up there cabin because there was a shortage of beds for the other passengers and they were not sure how long the clean-up would take.

Now here she was in Hotch's cabin, alone with him for god knows how long.

"Hotch I don't understand why we couldn't take the jet or at least driven to Denver."

"Strauss said we would have to drive or take the train because she needed the jet. Didn't say what for but I assume it has something to do with the order the Director gave her about following up with the Unit Chief in the Miami. I decided to take the train instead of drive so we would have time to go ever the case files."

"Smart move Hotch; now we are stuck here in the middle of nowhere, waiting for them to clear the damn track." She huffed as she sat back in the chair.

"How was I supposed to know there was going to be a rockslide, Prentiss?"

"Now I am stuck sharing a cabin with you. Not that that wasn't bad enough, no we both had singles, so there is only one bed. How is that going to work that huh Hotch?" She glared at him.

"I can take the floor if that will make you feel better." He stated.

"No it will not make me feel better, and then I would feel guilty for you sleeping down there."

'Well we have three options. One, I sleep on the floor and you take the bed. Two, you sleep on the floor and I take the bed or three, we share the bed." He said smirking at her from where he sat on the full size bed.

"I am not sharing a bed with you Hotch. If Morgan ever found out I would never hear the end of it."

"Well no one would need to know Prentiss. It's not like we're going to be doing anything besides sleeping."

'_Yeah you say that now but I don't trust myself to be that close to you. I would jump your bones in a heartbeat and I don't need that temptation.'_ She thought.

"Your right Hotch, but Morgan wouldn't see it that way. I'll take the floor, you take the bed." She said.

"God my feet are killing me. If I had known we were going to get stuck I would have packed some socks and my tennis shoes." Emily complained.

"Well I can't do anything about the shoes but I can give you a pair of socks." Hotch said as he dug in his ready bag, pulling out a pair of black ankle socks, handing them to her.

"Thanks. Why do you have ankle socks? Most men wear crew socks." She asked, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"I wear those when I go running. I thought you would rather wear them instead of the crew socks I have with me." He answered her with a grin.

She loved it when he smiled. His dimples always made her melt.

"Well thanks again." She said as she kicked off her heels and slipped on his socks.

They were a little big, but they would do. She liked wearing a piece of his clothing, even though she would have preferred to be wearing one of his shirts after a night of love making. The socks would do. Emily all of a sudden felt a wave of heat rush through her body.

"I'm going to go to the dining car and see if they have any bottled water, do you want anything?" She asked as she stood up and turned toward the door.

"If they got any can you bring me back a bottle too?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a little bit." She quickly left the cabin, finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

She made her way to and back from the dining car in her socked feet. Hotch's socks. She smiled at knowing she had a piece of his clothing on. She might just have to keep them; she would never have another opportunity to get a piece of his clothes. Well unless she stole it out of his ready bag. Now that was an idea. She might have to try and get one of his shirts before they get back to Quantico. She opened the door to the cabin they were sharing and stopped in her tracks.

There he stood in nothing but a pair of sweats. His bare chest beckoned for her to run her hands over it. Shaking her head to clear that image from her mind, god she had it bad for the man. Seeing his state of dress, definitely not making it any better.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she closed the door and turning away from him.

"It's fine Prentiss. I know you have seen a man's chest before." He said laughingly.

Emily turned back around to find that he still hadn't put on a shirt and it didn't look like he was planning on it either. God this was going to be a long night.

"Uh…here's your bottled water. I grabbed us something to snack on. I really didn't want to go back later to fight everyone else over somewhere to sit for dinner. Hope you don't mind. You can always go and chance the crowd for a seat."

"No, this is fine. Thank you." He said as he took the bottled water and wrapped sandwich from her.

They sat eating their sandwiches quietly, their minds wandering to the inner musings running through both of their heads.

'_God, he really needs to put on a shirt. Does he even realize the affect he is having on me right now?' _ She felt the blush rising up her chest to enflame her cheeks.

'_God, she is beautiful when she blushes. I knew going without my shirt was a good idea.' _He thought, smiling to himself when she picked up her bottle of water and took a big gulp. He could actually hear her swallow the liquid and it made his neither region twitch at the thought of what her mouth could do to him.

"I'm glad we have a bathroom in here; small as it may be, at least it has a shower and I am going to take advantage of it. Do you need in there before I get in there?" She said suddenly as the heat in between her legs became unbearable.

"No I'm fine, enjoy yourself." He said smiling as she bent over to get her clean clothes from her ready bag.

She locked herself in the bathroom; away from the man that left her aching with a need so powerful she felt as if she would burst into flames at any moment.

The cold shower did nothing to relieve the ache between her legs. She knew she was in trouble the moment she saw him without his shirt. She knew her need for him would overpower any logical talk her mind had with her heart. Her heart would win out without any further thought about the consequences. She would have to be vigilant tonight to not fall victim to her own wants and needs. She had to keep this professional. To him she was 'Prentiss', nothing more. He had never given her any indication that he felt anything more for her other than friendship, at best.

She quickly dressed in the only thing she had brought to sleep in. Her short black sleep shorts and a turquoise tank top that hugged her curves rather snuggly. She hadn't been planning on having to share a cabin with Hotch or she would have brought something a little more conservative.

'_Oh well if he is going to run around with no shirt, then let him suffer having to see me like this.'_ She thought as she eyed herself in the mirror.

She exited the bathroom to find Hotch spread out on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. She had to bite back a groan at the sight of him. All she wanted to do was crawl up the length of his body and then ride him into oblivion.

"Um… Is there an extra blanket anywhere?" Emily asked, trying not to look at the irresistible man lying two feet from her.

"Prentiss just sleep in the bed; there is no reason for either one of us having to sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough for both of us."

"Hotch, really I don't mind…" She began.

"Prentiss, I insist." He said cutting her off. "If I have to make it an order I will."

"Hotch it isn't a good idea." She argued.

"Why?"

"Because if it got back to Strauss then we could lose our jobs, that's why." She lied. It had nothing to do with Strauss and everything to do with the fact she didn't think she would be able to keep her hands to herself.

He knew it was a lie but decided to play along with her charade. "There is no way she will find out Prentiss. It is just here, and I'm not gonna say anything. Are you?"

"Well no, of course not. Why would I tell anyone that I had to share a bed with my boss? That would be crazy." She huffed.

She turned to put her dirty clothes in the bag she had set beside her ready bag. Hotch eyed her ass as she bent over. All he wanted to do at that moment was take her and make her scream his name over and over. He jerked his gaze back to look out the window when she started to stand back up.

Hotch slid over to the side of the bed closest to the window and climbed under the cover, holding the covers up so she could climb in beside him. Emily just stared at him, not moving an inch.

"Come on Emily, I promise I don't bite." And she swore she heard him mumble under his breath 'unless you want me too.'

For the second time she felt her face flush. God, she really hated her fair skin right now. She was thrilled at the thought of him giving her love bites all over her body. That was why this was definitely not a good idea; but she didn't argue and finally climbed under the covers beside him. His scent made her blood boil with need; she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from groaning. She looked over at him, the toned muscles of his stomach called for her to touch them. Her fingers twitched with a yearning to run her fingers over every inch of him. She flopped down on the pillow and turned her back to him. She had to get him out of her mind or she would never get to sleep.

"Goodnight Hotch." She said softly.

"Goodnight Prentiss." He said as he turned the other direction away from her.

He smiled, knowing he was getting to her as much as she was getting to him. They both had finally given in to the need for sleep about an hour later.

Hotch woke up when he felt pressure on his thigh. He was dazed for only a moment before he realized Emily had thrown her leg over his thigh and was now snuggling up against him. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was slung around his waist.

He automatically wrapped his arm around her back, while the other went to rest on her thigh. Her skin was like silk, so soft and smooth. He ran his hand slowly up the backside of her thigh until he made it to the edge of her shorts. He stopped there, but only for a second. He couldn't bring himself to stop touching her this way.

His fingers dipped beneath the fabric to run across the smoothness of her ass. He palmed her cheek, caressing gently; he didn't want to wake the beauty in his arms. He tried to fight going further, fought it to no avail.

One touch of her silky skin would never be enough to quench his overpowering need for her. It was a need that seemed to take a hold of his very soul; a need that could never be described as just lust. No it went far deeper than that.

His hand moved along the round globe, his fingertips brushing the lacey edge of her thong and he groaned just imagining what she would look like wearing those and nothing else. He followed the lace down until he felt the warmth from her heat beneath his tips. He delved deeper beneath the lace to find her already wet. Sliding his fingers through her folds; gently stroking her, pausing when he felt her begin to move against his hand. She breathed a heavy sigh against his neck as she pushed her hips against him.

She moaned his name and he thought she was awake; he stopped, looking down to see that her eyes were still closed. _'Was she dreaming of him?'_ The thought intrigued him, so he pushed farther. He slowly pushed a finger deep within her tight walls. The sensation was nearly enough to push him over the edge right there. Withdrawing and and delving back into her wet heat, over and over. He couldn't fight his need any more, he had to taste her. He bent his head down, his lips grazing softly along her chin until he reached the long slope of her neck. Gently biting and nipping before he found her pulse point; feeling how rapid her heart was beating. He sucked at her skin harder, loving the soft whimpers she was making.

Her hand came up to his head; her fingers sliding through his hair, tugging gently. He raised his head to find her dark, passion filled eyes staring back at him.

"Tell me to stop Emily. Tell me to stop and I will." He said as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

She looked up at him with a longing he had not ever seen directed at him. She had never wanted someone so bad in all her life. She thought she was dreaming at first; until she felt him pushing into her. The feel of his lips on her skin was more than she could take.

"No… God… please don't stop." She moaned as she raised her lips to meet his.

He groaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue bush against his lips, begging him to let her enter and he did. Opening up to her quest, he reveled in the feel of her lips, her tongue dancing with his. He quickened the pace of his fingers within her as he felt her tighten around them.

Her head flew back against the pillow when he curled his fingers slightly within her.

"Oh Aaron… please." She moaned breathlessly.

Her hips moved faster as pummeled into her. He felt the spasms squeezing his fingers tightly as she went over the edge.

"Aaron… OH GOD!" She cried out as she released against him unforgiving fingers.

He continued to move within her until he felt the spasms ease and her grip in his hair loosened. He trailed his lips back along her throat, nipping gently. He removed his fingers from her and smiled at the moan of disappointment she gave. He leaned back on his knees to look down at her. Taking the hem of her tank top; he slid it up over her flushed skin and over her head. He gazed down at her with a heat in his eyes Emily had never seen before. No man had ever looked at her like that before. She felt the heat in the pit of her stomach building again; all from just the look in his eyes.

He ran his fingers down the smoothness of her stomach; her muscles twitching at the contact. He reached the waistband of her shorts and gently slid them down the length of the longest, sexiest legs he had ever seen. Throwing the shorts behind him; he moved his hands slowly up her calves, the inside of her thighs, taking in the sight of her lying there in just her dark purple thong. "Beautiful" he muttered.

"You're so soft." He groaned as he lowered himself back down to hover above her; lowering his lips to hers once again. He would never get tired of kissing those beautiful lips. Tangling his tongue with hers, he could not get enough of her taste.

He was drowning, a slow death by ecstasy. He quickly stood up and removed his sweats and boxer briefs. Emily propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. Smiling when she caught sight of his manhood; she knew he would be well endowed; and he was never one to disappoint.

Hotch reached up and pulled her thong down the smoothness of her legs before moving back up over her svelte body. Emily reached up and pulled him back down to claim his lips again. The passion in them ignites at the feel of the others naked form against their own.

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer with the heels against his ass; prodding him on. Her hands were on his back, kneading his muscles; scraping her short nails down the length of his back until she reached the toned muscles of his ass. She grabbed him firmly; pulling his manhood closer to where she needed him the most.

Hotch moaned deeply at the feel of her wetness against him; gliding over the velvety length of him. She felt him shudder and smiled against his lips.

"Please… I need you Aaron." She begged; her voice was soft and needy against his ear.

"Not yet… I want to taste every inch of you." He whispered into her hair as he ground into her pelvis.

"Please… I promise you can taste later. I need you to bad… please." She moaned as she moved faster against his length.

The neediness and longing in her voice had him pushing into her inviting heat with the next breath she released.

"Emily…" He moaned as he sank into her depths slowly, relishing in the feel of her finally being wrapped around him.

Emily moved her hips against his, signaling she was ready. She met him thrust for thrust as he took her higher and higher up that steep slope to the precipice of the greatest pleasure she would ever feel.

Hotch moved against her in a slow, torturous dance. Pulling from her every emotion he himself was feeling. His paced quickened at the feel of her tightness squeezing around him. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. He pumped into her harder, falling over the edge with her and called her name at the same time she was calling his. He kissed her tenderly, feeling her responding to him once again. He was still hard inside her heat; never had he remained hard after climaxing before. Everything about this experience was different than anything he had ever felt before. She was different than anyone he had ever known.

He started to move again; drawing out the pleasure for them. He made love to her slowly and thoroughly; building her release up with each slow slide into her tightness. He had her quivering beneath him, moaning his name over and over. It sounded so much better than the ones from his dreams. He flipped them over so that she was on top; her head falling back as the angle changed. She moved up and down slowly, raking her nails down his chest.

Emily leaned down, taking his hands in hers. Lacing their fingers together and placing them over his head as she rode him. The intimacy of this moment not escaping either of them; it was a deeper feeling between them than the first time. It wasn't a quick lay; it was showing the other what they felt. Showing the other the love they held for them. It was slow and deliberate and sensual.

She kissed him again; slowly working her way to his throat, nipping and biting him the way he had her, she marked him. He thrust harder into her as she moved over him quicker. Their pace turned from slow and gentle into a fiery inferno; engulfing them both in flames. She rode him at a pace that quickly had them hurtling over the edge again. Emily collapsed on top of him; breathing heavily as the scent of their union wafted around them.

"I love you Emily." He whispered against the side of her neck.

Emily rose up, shocked at his revelation. "What?"

"I love you." He smiled up at her.

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. She knew she needed to be honest with him as well.

"I think I love you too." She said quietly.

"You think?"

"Well, I might need a little more convincing before I know for sure." She stated with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged." He said as he rolled her beneath him again.

They were awoken the next morning by a knock on the cabin door. Hotch pulled himself from her and slipped his sweats back on. He opened the door to find the conductor standing there.

"Mr. Hotchner, the track has been cleared. We should be in Denver by two o'clock." He said.

"Thank you." Hotch replied before shutting the door.

Hotch moved back to the bed to wake Emily. Sitting on the side he ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred at his touch, smiling as she opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

"Good morning." She said leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Morning; the tracks been cleared." He told her as he moved to kiss her back.

"Oh, that's great. How long before we get to Denver?" She asked, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"We should be there by two." He answered.

Hotch was looking through his ready bag for his navy dress shirt.

"Emily, have you seen my navy dress shirt?" He asked, looking over to where she was sitting at the small table.

"No, why?" She lied, as she zipped up her ready bag to hide the questionable item within.

"I know I packed it but I can't find it. I guess I will have to wear the lighter colored one." He said as he pulled out the lighter blue shirt from his bag.

He picked up his phone to call Garcia to tell let her know they were moving again and what time they expected to be in Denver.

He dialed the number and turned on the speaker, setting it on the table as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Garcie's whore house, you got the dough I got the ho." Penelope answered.

"Garcia, what have I told you about answering the phone like that." Hotch said, laughing at the woman.

"Oh, sorry boss man; I was expecting a call from Derek." She replied.

After finishing the call he hung up to find Emily staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing; just wondering where we go from here. Was this just a one night thing?" She asked, looking down at her hands, fighting the urge to pick at her nails.

"I hope it wasn't a one night thing. I meant it when I said I love you. We can make this work if you want it too."

"Of course I want it too. I meant it when I said I love you, I guess I was just scared that you had been caught up in the heat of the moment."

He pulled her from the chair to face him. "I love you and if you trust me we will make this work."

"I have always trusted you Aaron, I always will." She said as he pulled her against him, kissing her passionately.

They knew from that moment on that nothing would come between their love for one another.

**Don't forget the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards on Chit Chat on Author's Corner! The nominating period has opened, and the nominating ballot is available on the forum. **


End file.
